Tres Uchihas y un Funeral
by beartes
Summary: Que, desafortunadamente, era el del resto de Uchihas. (Que conste en acta que el par de cucara-chihas que insistían en morir-sin-morir-del-todo-para-luego-estar-más-vivos-de-lo-que-deberían no contaban.) Au. Self-Insert. Semi-crack
1. Paz Uchiha

Uchiha Heiwa.

Esa era yo. Esos kanji, tan bonitos como abstractos como imposibles eran mi nombre. Para estar destinada a ser un ninja, era un nombre francamente horrible. Paz. Yo iba a ser una kunoichi, una asesina glorificada y me llamaban Paz. Era simplemente ridículo.

Aunque no tanto como el Uchiha.

Para que tengais una referencia: Uchiha como Uchiha del honorable y noble (Ha! Los shinobis tenían un humor muy particular.) clan que batalló por cientos de años sin descanso contra los Senju hasta que el honorable Senju Hashirama y el honorable Uchiha Madara (¿Veis el humor? Mi querido tatara-tatara-abuelo -tatara arriba o abajo- era muchas cosas. ¿Honorable? Um...si no contabas con el desastre del Kyubi no Kitsune y su expulsión del clan, sí. Pero no.) firmaron la paz y fundaron Konohagakure, mi querido hogar. Sí, Uchiha como Uchiha Itachi, asesino de masas, parte de Akatsuki y pacifista secreto. (En serio. Era un ninja, podían haberme dado un nombre un pelín más intimidante) Uchiha como Sasuke Uchiha el vengador con un complejo de hermano mayor más grande que la montaña de los rostros de los Hokages.

El mismo anti-heroé del anime Naruto, que seguí con avidez mientras me leí mil y un fanfictions.

El mismo atormentado pobrecito que estaba a mi lado, mirando con asombro hacia arrriba y frunciendo la cara, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Que, ironicamente si considerábamos la historia, significaba protector. Oh, y era mi hermano gemelo, mayor por un total de una hora y ventisiete minutos.

Sip.

Yo, Uchiha Heiwa, era la tipica Self-Insert en un anime con el que me había obsesionado en mi vida anterior y al que adoraba. Discúlpenme mientras me ahogo en mi histeria, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, muera. Esta vez definitivamente.

-¡Suelta el cuchillo Heiwa!

-¡No! ¡Las voces me lo exigen! La vida es sueño y el sueño pesadilla y…oi, oi, Ni-chan que es broma

-…Tsk.

-…¿Ni-chan? ¿Por qué me has quitado la katana Ni-chan? ¿¡Ni-chan!?

-Muere

-¡Ni-chan, no, espera, no te lo tomes así! ¡AAAHH! ¡itai itai itaiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Pero quédate quieta y muere de una vez!

-¡NOOOO!

-Heiwa. …Así me gusta.

-Sólo dime…Por qué, Ni-chan.

-Para probar mis habilidades

Tal vez mi presencia le haya afectado un tantoa ahí arriba, justo debajo de su peinado de culo de pato. O un mucho. Ups

-…Te pasas.

-Hn.

* * *

 **Y con esto damos fin a un primer drabble de muchos. Esto es una de las historias que tengo a medio hacer y nunca concluyen y bueno, casi mejor publicarla, ¿no? Así no coge polvo en el ordenador y a lo mejor hasta la disfrutais.**

 **Aviso: va a ser crack, pero no sin argumento, así que en muchos momentos pensareis 'eso no podría haber pasado jamás' o 'que ooc es Sasuke'. Sí, Sasuke va a ser bastante ooc, pero por razones lógicas:**

 **a) No está solo después de la masacre. Le queda su _hermana gemela._ Eso significa que va a ser más pre-masacre que el Sasuke habitual**

 **b) Heiwa es una mala influencia y no está del todo bien mentalmente hablando.**

 **c) Probablemente no haga lo mismo que en el anime/manga, por lo cual...en fin. Se entiende.**

 **(Itachi supongo que tambien. Hay muchas opiniones de estos dos a ser sinceros.)**

 **(Oh, y en la cuestión de la vanidad de hacer un self-insert: personalmente, si no empezasteis a hacer fanfictions porque 'yo me habría dado cuenta' o porque 'yo le habría dado una byuena colleja a personaje A para que confesara de una puta vez a personaje B y no surgieran estos frustrantes y maravillosos malentendidos, yo si lo hice. Además me gusta. So, Haters aren't allowed here.)**

 **Saludos, un beso virtual y que disfruteis de mi locura.**


	2. La extraña capacidad

Miré con el equivalente de aprensión en un bebé al relieve y barullo de mantas que dormía a mi lado. No sabía muy bien cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué pero esa...pequeña y adorable cosa me había ganado completamente. Una sonrisa desdentada por aquí, un tiroteo del pelo por allá, una risa inocente de bebé como extra y la nueva Heiwa estaba completamente enamorada con su tonto hermanito mayor.

Era algo intolerable, a ser sinceros. (Y no, no tenía ni idea de lo extraño que era pensar de esa manera a los tres meses. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, después de todo?) No estaba acostumbrada a sentir tanto por alguien, ni siquiera por mí misma. Era extraño, curioso, incluso preocupante, el saber que tu felicidad dependía de una persona completamente diferente a ti. Era refrescante, gratificante, inefable, esa sensación cálida que parecía hacer crecer tu pecho y llenarlo de sentimientos al ver a esa persona hacer una cosa tan ordinaria como cogerse los pies. Era un vínculo y era _mío._

(Y había susurros pesimistas en mi mente, terribles, terribles sospechas, ¿pero cómo iban a ser ciertas? Eran ridículas, desde luego. Tan disparatadas que parecían hasta divertidas)

La primera vez que vi a mi hermanito, a mi Ni-chan, fue una tarde de otoño. Recuerdo el cálido naranja de las hojas caídas, el acogedor crujido de cada pisada que daba Otou-sama y la seguridad y calidez que sentía sujetada en sus brazos. Escuchaba su corazón, tranquilo y constante, latir con protección en su pecho. Podría reconstruir el momento en un genjutsu sin mucho esfuerzo. La sonrisa en la cara de Oka-san, los absortos ojos de Aniki, la inocente risa de Sasuke. En el primer recuerdo que tengo de él, en sepia y medio corroído por el tiempo, estaba riendo, pequeñas manos elevadas en mi dirección. Parecía que me estaba llamando, como si dijera 'Ven', 'Llegas tarde', 'Te he echado de menos' y mi corazón se derritió, presa de un bebé con baba resbalándole por la barbilla y pelo negro en punta.

Uchiha Sasuke, descubrí en esa tarde de otoño, tenía la extraña capacidad de capturar tu corazón con una sola mirada y guardarlo por toda la eternidad. Y yo ni siquiera tuve el honor de ser su primera víctima, ni sería la última.


	3. Primera palabra

Hablar era jodidamente complicado.

Por el resto de mi vida compadecería a los tartamudos, porque eran los únicos que compartían mi sufrimiento al tener una lengua tan sumamente inepta. Las letras, ñas silabas, los sonidos se me escapaban. Sabía que una combinación de sonidos determinada creaba una palabra, que una serie de palabras equivalían a una frase y es frase trasmitía un significado.

Y luego intentabas sacarles el sentido, descifrarlas, diferenciarlas. Había veces que creías que te iban a dar de comer solo para acabar en la cuna con una mantita manteniéndote caliente. Otras, estabas convencida que estaban hablando tan rápido sobre cosas sin sentido solo para frustrarte. Desde luego, mis favorittas eran las competiciones ultrasecretas por oír nuestras primeras palabras. Los concursantes eran 'Ni-chan' de Itachi 'Ka-san' de Mikoto y 'Otou-sama' o 'Chichi-ue' lenta y únicamente pronunciado a oscuras en medio de la noche de Fugaku.

(Sasuke lloraba cada vez que oía el sonido 'chi' del trauma)

Sorprendiendo a absolutamente nadie, fue Sasuke el primero que habló. Después de todo, Sasuke era el bebé más activo después de todo. Lloraba más alto, gateaba más rápido y exigía más abrazos diarios. Su primera palabra fue berreada incomprensiblemente, un 'No' como una casa. Era un día cualquiera, Mikoto había llamado a Itachi para que saliera de nuestro cuarto (o gato, no estaba muy segura todavía) para entrenar o entregar algo, (el vocabulario era un sirviente del mal) y Sasuke había abierto la boca con un puchero testarudo en la cara y había gritado un no que hizo que me dolieran las orejas.

(Itachi sonrió tan ampliamente de la emoción que Mikoto le dejó quedarse un poco más. Fugaku le tuvo que sacar a la fuerza del cuarto. Literalmente. El marco de madera de la puerta quedó tan deformado tras el agarre de mi hermano mayor que ya no cerraba bien.)

Después de eso, mi primera palabra parecía inminente. No lo fue, había algo en 'bababaa' que no podía escapar. ¿Quería decir ni? Baaa, ¿ka? Ba, ¿chichi-ue? Babaaba, ¿no? BAAAA. Llegó el punto que capté mejor las entonaciones de lo que quería decir que las palabras en sí.

-Di Ni-san- Me dijo seriamente Itachi en medio de la noche mientras Sasuke dormía plácidamente a mi lado –Ni san.-Repitió más lentamente

-Ba baa- Intenté, haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo – _baba._ ¿Ta? Ta. Taaaaa

-…Ni- Mi hermano era ligermante cruel. Acababa de descubrir la maravillosa 't' y ¿asi es como me felicitaba? Muy mal, ni-sama.

-Ta

-Ni –Entrecerré los ojos con frustración

- _Ta._ ¡Ba! Taaaaaa Ba Taba ta

-Ni san- Me dijo, incluso más lento. En respuesta le saqué la lengua

-Ba. –Me crucé de brazos- Baba 'Ba, ba' Babaaaataba.

-Itachi, deja a tu hermana en paz –Silenció Fugaku entrando repentinamente en el cuarto

-¡Tou-tan!

Mi lengua era una idiota.

(Aunque tenía que admitir que la sorpresa en la cara de Otou-sama cuando me miró y cómo se tapó la parte inferior de la cara cuando le sonreí con orgullo y repetí el nombre eran francamente adorables. Sus orejas se pusieron tan rojas como el símbolo del clan)


	4. Apatía y curiosidad

La vida, reflexioné un día con cierta apatía, amenazaba con volverse insoportablemente ordinaria. Tal vez esto se debía a mi dependencia, siempre esperando a que otro me levante, me alimente, me limpié y me acune. Era una especie de juego, supuse, un juego que consistía en llorar y esperar.

Eso no quería decir que no estuviera rodeada de estímulos y distracciones. No, cada día traía algo nuevo que descubrir. Mirando atrás, me alegró haber tenido la capacidad intelectual para recordad qué era descubrir los colores, las formas, los sonidos. Era un placer tan sencillo, tan puro, que sólo era obtenible en la más pura ignorancia. No sabía nada y el mundo era grande.

Era francamente aterrador.

(Más aterrador era la sensación de haber experimentado todas esas cosas. Más terrorífico era mi apatía comparada con la curiosidad de Sasuke, con los ojos preocupados de Ni-sama)

Me fascinaba y frustraba el mundo a mí alrededor a partes iguales. Sabía que había más, lo había visto pero era incapaz de verlo. Sabía que no sabía nada, que tras cada esquina se escondía un nuevo fenómeno desconocido, que de mi boca salían sonidos y de la boca de los demás salían otros, que hablaban entre sí y a mí.

(Recordaba pánico y vacío y caras que no había visto nunca. Dolor y miedo, un vacío en mi interior. Despertarme cada noche por pesadillas que no recordaba, buscando algo, alguien que no estaba ahí, que nunca iba a estarlo.)

Sasuke fue una gran ayuda en eso. A veces, cuando eres muy pequeño y estabas rodeado por todo, te sentías tan insignificante que te acobardabas, te encogías y no te atrevías a explorar. La diferencia radicaba en que yo nunca estaba sola. Si avanzaba hacia un lado, Sasuke en la cuna de enfrente me imitaba. Si intentaba escalar la cuna y fracasaba, me imitaba y nos reíamos de la cara de frustración del otro.

(Recordaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, cálido y reconfortante, durmiendo junto al mío. Abrir los ojos con la respiración agitada y las pupilas relajadas y ver su regordeta cara, plácida a centímetros de la mía. Atraparle como un pulpo a su presa y no soltarle por más que me empujara molesto o me gritara y tirara del pelo)

Si uno reía, el otro reía. Si lloraba, llorábamos. Si balbuceaba, gritábamos incoherencias. Si jugaba, jugábamos. Si descubría, descubríamos. Si estaba, estábamos. Yo no vivía, no, Sasuke y yo _vivíamos_. Compartir, me di cuenta, era un de las mejores cosas en la vida, capaz de volver una experiencia tres veces más agradable, de endulzar un recuerdo, de capturar un momento.

(Ojos preocupados mirándome por encima de las rejas de mi cuna. La mirada intensa de Otou-sama, exigiendo silenciosamente que dejara de llorar. Las ojeras de Oka-san, pálidas y en contraste con sus ojos brillantes y acuosos. El dedo curioso de Ni-sama, incitándole a que le agarrara y me riera, porque era tan grande comparado con mi mano.)

Recordaba cuando me trajeron mi primer sonajero porque Sasuke puso una cara de confusión de tal calibre que me eché a reír y su risa se hizo eco de la mía. Recordaba cuando tocamos el césped por primera vez porque Sasuke me empujó bruscamente hacia esa nueva cosa de un color tan intenso y observó atentamente mi reacción antes de tocarlo. Me acuerdo de la cara de Otou-sama cuando sin querer le vomité encima y Sasuke se rió tanto que acabó vomitándole también. Recuerdo la risa que Oka-san intentaba ocultar bajo sus manos y los ojos imposiblemente abiertos de Ni-sama.

(Pesadillas girando en torno a ese símbolo extraño, blanco y rojo, que estaba en todas partes. Dibujos confusos y violentos, sobre un mundo complejo e intrínsecamente injusto, sobre tragedia y perseverancia, sueños y pesadillas)

Sin darme cuenta acabé atesorando esas memorias, dejando que tiñeran de rosa el tiempo pasado con mi familia. Sinceramente, lo prefería así. Estaba viva y existíamos, no yo sino todos, y eso era algo incalculable.

(Recordaba sonreír para que Sasuke riera, y hacer caras a Otou-sama para que frunciera el ceño mientras su boca luchaba por no sonreír, a balbucear cerca de Ni-sama sólo para que me clavara una mirada intensa, repitiendo 'ni-san' de vez en cuando, sonreír desdentada a Oka-san y que me devolviera una deslumbrante sonrisa)

(Soñaba y recordaba y a veces se mezclaban.)el símbolo del clan)


	5. Pequeños placeres

Entrecerré los ojos y tensé mis músculos, lista para la acción. A mi lado podía ver a mi hermano intentar hacer lo mismo. Frunciendo el ceño con concentración, me forcé a mí misma a gatear más rápido, con Sasuke en mis talones. No obstante, ese día él no ganaría la carrera, nunca más.

Nuestro objetivo parecía tan ajeno a nuestra presencia como siempre, leyendo unos pergaminos con kanjis que con sólo mirarlos me causaban migrañas

Cuando creces, llega algún momento en el que miras a tu infancia con nostalgia y piensas 'Ojalá volviera a ser tan joven y despreocupado'. Bien. Yo no lo haría nunca. A no ser que mi edad idílica pasara de los tres años. ¿La razón?

Ser un bebé era sorprendentemente aburrido. Y mientras que también se podría llamar pacifico, irónicamente, no era de mi gusto. Yo disfrutaba del caos controlado, de la risa espontanea, de las bromas pesadas. La tranquilidad y silencio, esa serenidad que sólo saben apreciar los mayores, se me escapaba.

(Pesadilla tras pesadilla era atormentada por mi propia mente.

Otra familia, extraños aparatos, libros, series, amigos, estudios. Pérdidas. Despertarse con nostalgia de algo inalcanzable en el pecho y mejillas saladas.)

Así que buscaba mis distracciones en donde podía.

—¡Sasuke, Heiwa! — Algunos podrán discutir que el hacer que tu serio hermano mayor te persiguiera a tu hermano y a ti mientras huías completamente desnudos con sus deberes de ninjas mayores por las calles del distrito no era una distracción adecuada.

(No sabía muy bien como nos las habíamos arreglados para gatear fuera del baño común del clan pero no era como si me estuviera quejando. Además, gatear sobre tierra era mucho más divertido que hacerlo sobre el tatami)

Personalmente, opinaba que esos sujetos no habían descubierto la belleza de la vida.

—¡Muahahaha! —Mi risa malvada tuvo su eco en Sasuke, que se giró solo para sacar la lengua a Ni-sama.

—¡Nunca nos atraparás, Aniki!—Le retó entre carcajadas. La mejor parte de todo era las mejillas arreboladas de Ni-sama cada vez que un miembro del clan se giraba a verle, bien sea con una sonrisa indulgente o con una reprobatoria mirada.

(Está bien, puede que bebé, lo que se dice bebé, no fuera entonces. Pero aun así ni rozabamos la media década)

(Y vale, puede que Sasuke no dijera eso exactamente. Más bien fue un 'Iiiiieeeeee ni-ni". No obstante, como hermana gemela y máxima autoridad en el Sasu-lenguaje, el sentimiento era el mismo)


	6. Obsesión compartida

La obsesión que compartía con mi hermano sobre Aniki (Y si, era Aniki con a mayúscula porque era _Itachi_ y no podía ser menos) era completamente justificada. (Al menos de mi parte) La razón era muy simple. Todo empezó cuando Sasuke y yo entramos en la fase que los padres denominan, no sin cierto sentido fatalista, la de los 'porqués'. En mi defensa, Sasuke era mucho peor que yo.

-¿Por qué llevamos todos el mismo simbolo?

-Es un uchiwa, el simbolo de los Uchiha, nuestro clan.- Explicó pacientemente Otou-sama. Cogiendo un pergamino dibujó el kanji de Uchiha -Este es nuestro nombre. -Luego, lentamente para que podamos imitar más tarde sus movimientos, repitió el kanji al lado. Debajo de cada Kanji puso otros dos. -Y este es tu nombre completo, Sasuke. -Mi tonto hermanito miró con ojos muy abiertos lo escrito -Y este, el de tu hermana.

-¿Por qué si es Uchiwa nosotros nos llamamos Uchiha? - Vale, había mentido. Yo era mucho más puñetera.

-Porque sí. Practicad los kanji y basta de preguntas.- Ah, este Fugaku, que mal se expresaba. Cuando la emoción en concreto no era irritación/impaciencia/enfado/decepción, claro. Esas las bordaba

-Sasu-ke -Leyó mi hermano- ¿Por qué me llamo Sasu-ke? - Preguntó inmediatamente después, ignorando olímpicamente la orden de Otou-sama, el niñato.

-En honor a Uchiha Sasuke, uno de nuestros antepasados. Fue un gran shinobi.

-Aaaaaah - Dijo completamente embelesado. No era para menos, un cumplido por parte de Otou-sama era más raro que...Bueno, era muy raro. Como la naturalmente curiosa ninja (En entrenamiento) que era miré expectante a Fugaku. No me devolvió la mirada. Así que volviendo mis ojos en blanco interiormente tuve que preguntar

-¿Y Heiwa? –Hablar en primera persona era raro en ese idioma. Era como si el orden de sujeto predicado verbo estuviera mal y si no lo decía así no era capaz de entenderme.

-Tu fuiste una sorpresa. -...Que poco tacto, Otou-sama. Mira que decírmelo así- No teníamos pensado un nombre para ti y a tu hermano le daba ilusión dártelo él. - Soltó una breve risa que sólo parecía sacar con Aniki - Dijo su palabra favorita, Heiwa.

-¿Aniki nombró a Imouto? - Vaya, Sasuke estaba celoso porque un niño de cinco años había decidido que su palabra favorita iba a ser el nombre de su nueva hermana. El muy idiota.

(Consideraría un milagro entonces que no hubiera acabado como Uchiha Dango o Uchiha Kuso, entonces. Ni-sama sí que era un niño raro)

-¿Heiwa es la palabra favorita de Ni-sama? - Vale, a juzgar por el cálido sentimiento que envolvía mi pecho y por cómo brillaban mis ojos yo tampoco era inmune al Itachi de cinco años. Jopetas. Luego, porque era una mierdecilla a mucha honra y molestar a Sasuke era una forma de vida que llevaba perfeccionando desde que puse pie en ese mundo - Heiwa es la favorita de Ni-sama - Le informé con lengua fuera añadida -No _Sasuke._ Che _._

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo soy el favorito de Ni-san!

-No lo eres~

-¡Sí que lo soy!

- _Heiwa_ lo es~~

-¡No lo es!

-Silencio- La orden de Fugaku hizo que paráramos inmediatamente, espaldas rectas y lenguas mordidas en concentración. En un instante habíamos pasado a ser dos hijos perfectos dibujando aplicadamente los kanjis correspondientes. Pude sentir el suspiro de exasperación mezclada con cariño a nuestras espaldas. -Kami, Itachi nunca me dio tantos problemas.

No sabía muy bien si lo había dicho aposta o no (Mentira. Era un jounin, Otou-sama no sabía lo que era hacer las cosas sin querer) pero a juzgar por la reacción de Sasuke, había surtido efecto. Por muy desfavorable que fuera. Yo le echaba toda la culpa a Ni-sama, con su buen carácter había malacostumbrado a Otou-sama. Éramos niños, Uchiha y consentidos. Naturalmente, estábamos en el umbral entre imposiblemente adorables y engendros del mal.

-¿Por qué Otou-sama no quiere a Sasuke y a Heiwa como a Ni-sama? - En ocasiones adoraba la etapa de los porqués. Mis ojos llorosos y el breve pánico en la cara de Fugaku sólo eran la guinda del pastel.

-Porque tenemos que ser super ninjas como Aniki para que Otou-sama nos quiera más- Explicó pacientemente Sasuke pese al cada vez más pálido rostro de Otou-sama. Murmuró algo sobre su inminente muerte a manos de Mikoto. Tsk, cobarde. (Por otro lado, Sasuke parecía ser el mejor cómplice que había existido en la tierra. Aunque no fuera consciente de ello) Además, Oka-san sólo le desfiguraría un poco y le arreglaría después. Probablemente.

-Oooooh- Asentí repetidamente como si de repente, el mundo tuviera más sentido. -No te preocupes, Otou-sama, ¡Sasuke y Heiwa serán super fuertes para que les quieras como a Aniki!

Y, cómo no, Mikoto tenía que elegir justo ese momento para entrar a la habitación.

(Porque todo el mundo sabía que los Uchiha tenían la peor suerte del mundo ninja por culpa de esos malditos _Senju_. No, yo tampoco lo entendía muy bien. Sorprendentemente compartía el sentimiento, algo extraño si me detenía a pensarlo)

-Anata –Oka-san sonrió dulcemente. Sería un gesto adorable si no fuera por el instinto asesino que parecía rodearla-¿qué les has dicho a mis hijos, exactamente?

Por Kami, Oka- _sama_ era demasiado guay para describirla con palabras. ¿Acaso Otou-sama había soltado un pequeño sollozo? Lo que era seguro es que estaba sudando a mares ¿Era eso un _tartamuedeo?_ ¿¡Otou-sama!?

 _Ne, Sasuke, yo de mayor quiero ser como Oka-san._


End file.
